


The night is young

by Gabereader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabereader/pseuds/Gabereader
Summary: Draco can't sleep without his cuddles.





	The night is young

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Drarry Drabble. Thanks to the whole Drarry Discord for being an excellent community, to @otpshipper98 for being such a lovely beta, and to @Maesterchill for this month's prompt.
> 
> Month: January 2019  
> Prompt: Time for a change.  
> Words: 400

Harry woke up all of a sudden as soon as the baby started crying. He sprang from his armchair in no time and took the baby in his arms. Draco was asleep this time. 

«Hey, toddler,» he said with a tired smile,«is it time for a change already?»  
Harry took a look inside Teddy's diaper.  
«Yikes! How come something as tiny as you can produce such an amount of dirty diapers?», he asked the boy while he changed him.  
Little Teddy laughed sweetly.  
«Good morning,» Draco said, looking at the scene from the door frame. His voice had a just-woken-up vibe to it and there was a little smile on his face.  
«It’s 3 am,» said Harry, who kept Teddy in his arms, rocking him slowly. «You can go back to bed, dear.»  
«For what? Three more hours? I’d rather not, thanks!», said Draco.  
«I thought you were tired just 4 hours ago...»  
«I don't want to sleep… Not on my own, at least.»  
There it was. The reason Draco Malfoy wasn't sound asleep at 3 am: the lack of company in bed. Nightmares about the war were too vivid in his head — the kind that woke him up drenched in sweat.  
«Teddy had a nightmare, too,» said Harry, smiling sweetly while he put him back on his crib.

«Am I a joke to you, Potter?» Draco asked, with a serious tone in his voice, while the two of them drank Earl Grey tea in elegant silver cups.  
«Don’t you know the answer already?», Harry teased as he put his empty cup down. The cup refilled by itself as soon as it reached its matching little silver plate.  
«Am I a joke, Harry Potter?! Answer me!» Draco's voice, which he expected to sound  
demanding, came out broken.  
«Well, I’m genuinely impressed right now,» was all Harry said, followed by a little laugh.  
«What kind of answer is that?!»  
«The truth?»  
«It has been three nights since the last time we...cuddled,» said Draco, sadly.  
«Are you serious, Malfoy?» asked Harry, with a smile on his face. «Are you jealous of my one-and-a-half-year-old godson?»  
«He’s an attention whore, Harry! He's manipulating you!»  
«The only whore I know is sitting in front of me right now!»  
Draco blushed, his cheeks turning crimson.  
«I am no whore, Harry!», he retorted.  
Harry Potter grinned mischievously.  
«We'll see that, babe. The night is still young...»


End file.
